The Week that went Wrong
by XxCrystalRosexX
Summary: The marauders go back to Hogwarts for a week,to find dark evil developing.The castle has been locked up,to strange outsiders,only Proffessors,Former and Now Students,are allowed in.With horror and confusion in the air,romance is developing.
1. The Mysterious Letter

Author's Note: The Marauders were made by the brilliant mind of J.K.Rowling.The story/plot was made by me.Please read and review,also this is my very first fan fiction,so I dont know how good or bad it will be.I'll make it as long as I can.  
  
The Mysterious Letter  
  
A young girl,around the age of 20,with auburn hair and emerald green eyes,sat on the couch in herLiving Room.Two other girls sat in the same room,one of them had light brown hair and brown eyes.The other had dirty blonde hair,and sparkling blue eyes.The T.V. was on and a mystery movie currently showed on the screen.Instead of watching the movie,the girls were talking.  
  
"Riley,how are you and Remus getting along?"Alex asked,she pulled a strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"We are doing fine.Although,I barely see him.Since, he is always hanging around Sirius and Remus.I hope he isnt gay or anything like that."Riley said,with a chuckle.She had just started dating Remus a few days ago,and everytime they went out,the other two called and wanted him to come.Usually she just shrugged it off.But,recently she started giving Remus evil looks everytime they asked.  
  
"Dont worry,he isnt gay or anything.They just 'love' to hang around with eachother.They are just so caught up in their own little world."Lilly said to Riley,with a chuckle.  
  
"I second that."Alex said.  
  
The girls laughed and continued to talk.  
  
At James House....  
  
James Potter,Sirius Black,and Remus Lupin,were in the kitchen at the Potter's House.Remus was leaning againest the wall,deeply reading a book,about amazing creatures.Sirius was on the phone trying to get ahold of Alex,his current girlfriend.James was in deep thought,sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter.  
  
"Damn,cant get ahold of Alex.Where is she!?!"Sirius yelled,rather annoyed.  
  
"She might be at,Lilly's Place."Remus said,without looking up from his book.  
  
"James,do you know Lilly's phone number?"Sirius asked,he waited for a minute,for him to answer,"James!?! Earth to James,do you read me?"  
  
"No,I dont have it.We usually just Owl eachother."James replyed,with a blank stare.  
  
"You mean you have been dating,Lils,for two years,and dont have her phone number?Hell,I have been dating Alex for three weeks,and got her phone number on the first date."Sirius replyed.  
  
James shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
  
Back to Lilly's House....  
  
Lilly looked up as a medium sized tawny owl flew up to the window sill,and started to peck on the glass.Lilly got up and opened the window.The majestic bird,flew in and dropped a sealed envelope on the table.Then as quickly as he came,flew out.As Lilly headed towards the table she noticed that it beared the Hogwarts Seal.  
  
Authors Note:Yay,end of Chap One!Not really long,but still!!Please note that this is my very first Fan Fic.So It isnt a masterpiece.I will try to add more,until then read and review. 


	2. The Invitation

Author's Note:I will try to make this chapter longer.I am hoping to put up a new chapter of this story every day.So please R/R.As I said before Marauders were created by the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.The Places and Things such as the Hogwarts Express,and Hogwarts were also created by Rowling. I hope you enjoy my story,I will stop my jabbering and get on with the fan fic!Yay!  
  
The Invitation   
  
Lilly took the letter into her hands,and opened it.The other girls looked curiously at her,as if to ask what it was.So,Lilly started to read aloud:  
  
Dear Ms. Lilly Evans,  
We welcome you back to Hogwarts,you shall be staying a week in the castle.This is  
a oppurtunity to see your friends,and catch up.Also we have a mission for you to   
attend to,as well as other previous Hogwarts Students,who were in your year,and   
closest to you.You will attend feasts and other festivities that will be held.Including a  
Masqurade Ball.We will also have a couple of visits to Hogmeade.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"I wonder what this so called mission is?"Alex said,turning off the T.V.  
  
"It is really strange for them to have something like this,especially when we just got  
out just two years ago."Lilly said.  
  
"It is rather strange..."Riley muttered.  
  
Soon after two more owls came,with the same letter for Riley and Alex.Seemed they had gotten lost.  
  
At James House....  
  
A snowy white owl pecked on the glass of the window,that was in the kitchen.Remus opened the window and the majestic bird flew in.It dropped the letters on the table,and instead  
of taking its leave,demanded an Owl Treat.  
  
"Okay,okay.You ruddy bird."Sirius mutterd,and threw it an owl treat.  
  
James got his letter and opened it,the other boys did to and read at the same time.(A/N:It   
is exactly what Lilly's said,just different names.)  
  
"Wonder what this is all about?I mean,so soon,dont they wait like 10 years before a little  
gathering?"Remus inquired.  
  
"Who cares why!?!We get to go back and bug the shit out of Severus."Sirius,said chuckling.  
  
The next week....  
  
A girl with auburn hair,and green eyes proceeded onto Platform 9 and 3 quarters.She looked up at the rusty colored train.It brought back so many memories,memories of the good days.Lilly dragged her suitcase to the luggage part of the train,and put it with the rest of the luggage.  
  
Boredly,she started to board the train when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello,Lilly."Said a dark like voice.  
  
Lilly turned around to see who it was,"Oh,Hello Severus.So nice to see you again."  
  
"Nice to see you,too."Severus said,with a smirk.  
  
"Hey Lils!"Alex yelled,she was in the middle of the group of Marauders.  
  
"There you are Lils!"Riley called.  
  
Lilly glanced at Severus Snape,before going over to her group.  
  
"Lilly's still with Potter,that will change soon enough...."Snape muttered,as he boarded the train.  
  
A/N:Oooo Whats Snape up to.....You will find out Later.Just keep reviewing! 


End file.
